Green Hair
by Mokuba-chan
Summary: Miho from series 1 Yugiohnot shown in US has a crush on Kaiba he has green hair in series 1 Miho is just bothering Seto, as what she usually does onesided MihoxSeto ONESHOT COMPLETE!


Green Hair

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

The green hair. It had to be the green hair.

His green hair made him so exotic. So thrilling. So wild. So hot. So good looking to her; for some reason. Sure some people would think of his hair color to be weird, but she didn't care. It didn't matter to her as long as he looked cute. Which he did.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Squealed a young female with long purple hair that was tied to a bright yellow ribbon as she ran down the hall to catch up to her idol and crush.

"Oh great." A certain green haired millionaire mumbled under his breath as he heard running footsteps approaching him quickly.

It was the same thing everyday; Seto comes to school, he is greeted by Miho. Seto starts reading a book, Miho tries to start up a conversation. Seto is walking in the halls, Miho says hello and starts talking. Seto is going to meet up with his limo, Miho follows to say goodbye. It was the same agenda everyday. No matter how politely Kaiba Seto tried to tell Miho to go away, she would either get confused from the big fancy words he used or just not listen to him because she was too busy staring at him because of his looks.

However, there was that one time Kaiba had told Miho in simple words that he wanted her to go away. The only problem to it was the ditzy 'Ribbon-chan' began to cry. Cry very loudly and yell out things such as "Mr. Kaiba hates me." Or "Mr. Kaiba thinks I'm not good enough for him."

To make things worse for the young CEO at that time, they were in a public area: meaning everyone around them had witnessed the whole thing. So it was either get a bad reputation out of it or say he was just joking. Obviously Seto had chosen the second choice.

Thus, making him trapped by his stalker; Nozaka Miho.

"Er, um...Hello..." Seto greeted his stalker as stopped walking.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba! How are you today?" She asked loudly. The one thing Seto hated most about this girl was that she always talked so loud. And that she was stalking him of course.

"Well, I am..." He was trying his best to not let his anger erupt so he just clenched his school bag as hard as he could to keep his anger directed at the helpless bag as he talked to Miho. "...Very good today." He finished.

"Mr. Kaiba! Where are you going?!" She continued to ask questions. It was like Kaiba was being interrogated at a police station. That was exactly how it felt to talk to Miho.

"Obviously at the end of each school day everyone leaves to go home..." Kaiba started. Talking to Miho was like talking to a child, or an idiot.

"Oh! Please let me come with you! We can do our homework together, we can watch TV, I can watch you play Duel Machines....Oh wait, what was it called again..." Miho kept talking and talking and talking. She is officially labeled as a broken chatter box by many people. A total ditz.

"....Duel Monkeys....No...Duel Man....No....Duel...Wait...Did the second word even start with an 'M'?..." As she stood there she thought aloud. Kaiba had no idea why she could not remember such a simple game called 'Duel Monsters' or even the fact that why she was so dumb.

"Anyway, how was your day Mr. Kaiba?" She asked innocently.

"It was...Alright. Now may I..." He started to say he needed to leave but Miho interrupted him.

"Oh you wanna ask me how my day was? How Kind of you! My day was wonderful! I talked with Anzu a lot, Honda brought me a gift he bought for me...It was chocolate! It was so yummy! I could just eat chocolate all day if I wanted to!" She smiled.

"Uh I really need to get going. I have something very important to do..." Kaiba backed away slowly. Anyone who wasn't an idiot could see right through Kaiba's lie. Unfortunately, Miho was an idiot.

"Oh! But please come see me after you are done!" She spoke in a fangirly voice while she held her hands together.

"Um...Er, yeah...You can think that..." He mumbled.

Not too far away from the two, a young man the same age as Miho and Seto was watching them. His face was bright red from jealously and his eyes were full of rage. The young man with the brown pointy haired hair was Hiroto Honda.

"Kaiba, you bastard!" He clenched his fist as his eyes became firey. He did not know what was holding him back from attacking Kaiba, but all he could think of was how lucky the CEO was to be talking to Miho and that he wasn't going to get beaten the crap out of.

"We could go to the movies....To the park....Get some ice cream....Go shopping.....Go eat....Go to your house." Miho started listed all the possible things they could do together. Little did she know, while she kept talking, with her eyes closed, Seto began to leave as quietly as he could.

"So why don't we go shopping Mr. Kaiba?" She grinning and looked right where she last saw Seto standing. However, to her surprise, he was gone.

"Mr. Kaiba!" She yelled in a whinny annoying voice. "Why did you leave me?" She started to run down the hall to catch up to her crush.

"Mr. Kaiba!"

"Shit, she saw me!" Seto gritted his teeth as he turned the corner and hid in a nearby classroom.

"Mr. Kaiba?" Miho finally caught up to where she thought her green haired wonder boy was, but he was no where to be found. One smart person would think that he just ran away, one would even think he was hiding, but not Miho. She assumed his wasn't around be because of something else; magic.

"Oh Mr. Kaiba! I did not know you knew how to do magic by making yourself disappear...OR are you invisible? Oh Mr. Kaiba I think that is so cool that you know magic! Won't you teach me how to do some too? Or are you not allowed to tell me? Is it like some sort of code of magicians that you can't say how you do your tricks? No matter, we can just go to a movie instead!" She finished talking, for that moment.

"God! She talks so fricking much!" He covered his ears. He felt like they were about to bleed until he became deaf, or that they would explode. Kaiba looked into the crack of the slightly opened door and noticed that Miho showed no signs of being tired from talking so much. In fact, she was still talking! She would just never shut up.

"Well we also could just go hang out at my place...But going to your place would be so much better because it is so big and pretty and..." From that point on Seto just stopped listening. From the looks of it Miho was just talking to herself now so he just decided to hang out in the classroom he was in until Miho left the hall area that was his only exit.

And so it was an infinite loop. Everyday it was the same and Kaiba Seto could not change it. Miho was officially dubbed as his stalker and no matter what he could not do a thing about it and it annoyed him greatly. She would never stop talking and she was so ditzy and stupid. She was everything Kaiba hated. The complete opposite of the kind of girl he would want. Maybe he could transfer to a new school so he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. Or maybe she would still follow him after that?

But another thing to think about; why did Miho love Kaiba? Was it because he was a rich, powerful and handsome CEO. Was that it? Was she a gold digger or was she just some girl who is obsessed with every good looking guy she see's? Or maybe it was the green hair? Could it be that? The unique green hair?

"Fuck, why am I cursed with her?!"

The End

Just a short story I thought up of. I'm trying to finish my fics lately because I haven't been working on them. And I'm trying to write and finish any one-shots I have made up in my mind. Hopefully I can get more stories finished and up sometime in the weekend!

Tell me what you think; r&r!


End file.
